


Forbidden Love

by raven_with_a_writing_desk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of Gwen/Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_with_a_writing_desk/pseuds/raven_with_a_writing_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin meet in secret and spend the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

Merlin crept through the silent castle, praying that he wouldn’t run into any guards. It was past midnight and the court had gone to bed hours ago. He didn’t want to deal with any awkward questions about why he was out so late.  
Turning around a corner, he saw a flicker of torchlight as a group of guards made their way through the corridors on patrol. Stopping, Merlin quickly sank back into the shadow of the archway he was standing under, casting a small spell that would make him invisible to the guards.  
As they came up to him, Merlin held his breath, praying that they wouldn’t accidently brush against him; just because they couldn’t see him didn’t mean they couldn’t feel him. However, the guards passed by without incident.  
Merlin released the breath he had been holding and continued creeping through the castle, deciding not to lift the spell until he reached his destination in case he ran into any more guards.

***

On the other side of the castle, Arthur Pendragon slipped out of his bed, trying not to wake up his wife. Putting on his trousers, Arthur stopped at the bedpost, leaning against it as he looked over Guinevere. She was beautiful and Arthur really had no idea how he’d been lucky enough to end up with her as his wife. He loved her, he did, but no matter how much he did or how much he convinced himself he didn’t need anyone else, he could never resist leaving her once a week to see his other love. His forbidden love. At one time, their love had been forbidden also, his and Guinevere’s. But he had been able to change that law when he had become King. His other love however, they could not be together no matter how much they wished they could. So they had to keep it a secret, meeting up in the dead of night when no one would catch them.  
Sighing, Arthur turned and left the room. If he didn’t leave now and move quickly, he would be late and Merlin would not let him forget it for the rest of the week.  
Slipping out into the corridor, Arthur walked down the corridor and ran straight into his personal guard.  
“Sire, where are you going at this hour? It’s past midnight!”  
Arthur rolled his eyes, trying to contain his frustration. Sometimes his guards could be so thick. He had to get moving or Merlin would really let him have it. Making up an excuse, Arthur quickly replied, “I fancied a stroll. My room is feeling stuffy and the window’s not working right. I’m just going up to the Tower for a bit.”  
“Well let us accompany you, Sire. If something should happen –“  
“If something should happen, I am capable of taking care of myself. You must be here to protect the Queen. But I highly doubt anything will happen.”  
The guard looked like he wanted to argue further but quickly decided against it, saying, “of course, Sire. Begging your pardon.” And with that, the guard stepped aside, letting Arthur pass.  
Well, that wasn’t so bad. Now I just need to not run into any more guards and I might actually make it on time, Arthur thought, hurrying down the corridor.

***  
Merlin sat on the edge of the Outer Wall, staring up at the sky. It was a beautiful night, cloudless and full of stars. Perfect to share with the man he loved… if only the man he loved weren’t late. Again. Sighing, he shook his head and leaned back against the stones closing his eyes.  
After only a few minutes, Merlin woke to the sound of footsteps quickly approaching and a whispered “Merlin?”  
Standing up, Merlin stepped in front of Arthur. “Took you long enough to get here. I almost fell asleep waiting for you.”  
“Where are you Merlin? I can’t see you!”  
“Oh right, sorry! Just a second.” Merlin had completely forgotten that he had cast an Invisibility spell over himself. Closing his eyes, he concentrated and heard Arthur’s sharp intake of breath as he suddenly appeared.  
“I’ve told you to stop practicing magic in the castle! It’s not safe. If someone catches you, they’ll demand punishment.” Arthur glared at Merlin but he knew his anger was falling on deaf ears; Merlin would never stop his antics and would probably also never be caught for them.  
“They’ll have to catch me first.” Merlin replied with a sly smile. “Took you long enough to get here. What did you do, stop for another meal on the way over?”  
“I ran into some guards outside my rooms. Not all of us have the ability to make ourselves invisible at a whim.”  
“What happened to ‘don’t use magic in the castle’?” Merlin asked, laughing.  
Arthur felt himself start to smile in return and he finally started to relax for the first time all evening. “As if you’re actually going to listen to me. You clotpole.”  
“That’s my line!” Merlin said, still laughing. “You need to find your own!”  
“I can think of something else I would rather be doing,” Arthur said, grabbing Merlin and kissing him.  
When they broke apart, they were both gasping for breath. Grinning again, Merlin said, “You’re right, that’s more fun. But I have something better in mind.” Reaching for Arthur’s hips, Merlin pulled him back in and continued kissing him while also working his shirt off. Only breaking apart to pull the shirt over Arthur's head, him and Merlin quickly came back together, this time removing Merlin’s shirt.  
Once both shirts were on the floor together, Arthur started pushing Merlin down and followed him until they were lying together on the cold ground. Still kissing, Arthur allowed his hands to wander over Merlin’s stomach, pinching his nipples and scratching lightly at his chest before making their way down South and starting to undo Merlin's breeches.  
Once they were gone, Arthur let his hands continue exploring, one hand slowly beginning to pump Merlin’s cock while the other crept down between his legs, searching out his hole. Finding it, Arthur rubbed lightly at the ring of muscle, making Merlin gasp and moan under his touch before pushing one finger inside.  
By now both Arthur and Merlin were fully hard and Merlin had started thrusting in time with both Arthur’s hands, trying to seek out as much pleasure as he could. One finger soon became two and Arthur thrust them in as deep as they could go, searching out that one spot deep inside just… there.  
Merlin gasped loudly and felt sparks shoot up his spine from the amount of pleasure Arthur was causing him. As Arthur began to work a third finger inside, still rubbing against his prostate, Merlin couldn’t help another loud moan escape his mouth.  
“Shhh, Merlin, you’re going to wake the whole castle if you don’t stop!” Arthur whispered close to his ear before biting down on Merlin’s earlobe.  
“Arthur please… Need you… now.”  
“Alright, but keep your voice down!”  
Suddenly, the fingers vanished, making Merlin feel empty. Whimpering, Merlin felt his muscles clenching on nothing before there was a nudge at his entrance and suddenly Arthur was inside him.  
Biting Merlin’s shoulder to keep quiet, Arthur let out a muffled moan and slowly began moving in and out. Searching out his lips again, Arthur began kissing him again, swallowing more of Merlin’s whimpers as he continued to hit his prostate on every stroke.  
Within a few minutes, Arthur couldn’t hold on any more. He could feel the heat building low in his belly as his orgasm began to build.  
“Arthur I need to – I’m going to –“  
“Wait for me Merlin, almost…” One, two more strokes, “Now!” and Arthur felt himself spill over, filling Merlin.  
Merlin let out a soft cry, eyes clenching shut as he came between the two of them, leaving them both sweaty and sticky.  
Panting, Arthur collapsed beside Merlin and rolled onto his side, pulling Merlin in close against him.  
Arthur and Merlin lay there together, allowing for their breathing to slowly return to normal before finally sitting up. Leaning against the Wall, Merlin grabbed his shirt and began cleaning up the mess. Finishing, he threw his ruined shirt away and stood, sitting again on the edge of the Wall, moving over for Arthur to join him.  
Sitting together, Arthur and Merlin stared up at the sky, watching the constellations slowly pass over their heads as the night approached dawn. Finally, just as the sun was coming up they both slipped down, gathering their clothes to head back to their rooms before starting the day.  
Straightening, Merlin looked over at Arthur who was smiling back at him. “I love you,” Merlin whispered softly, giving Arthur a quick kiss.  
“I love you too,” Arthur replied before slipping back into the castle, Merlin going the other way.  
In a few hours the rest of the castle would be awake and they go back to pretending everything was okay.


End file.
